


Gravity

by Alerion15



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:36:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alerion15/pseuds/Alerion15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel sings, Quinn falls, and Finn didn't get the memo Something always brings me back to you, it never takes to long... Faberry ONE-SHOT</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gravity

**Author's Note:**

> So I was sleeping and I keep my IPod playing in the background, I was slightly waking up when I heard the line from this song 'you're neither friend nor foe' and the plot for this just hit me, so I jumped up pulled out a notebook and pen from my book bag and churned this out in like an hour. It now 4AM and I have school in like 2 hours but I have no regrets.
> 
> The song is Gravity by: Sara Bareilles, I love that song. So review and favorite if you liked
> 
> Disclaimer: Glee is to me is as common sense is to Finn, he doesn't own any and I don't own Glee
> 
> Italics are song lyrics

'Today's the day' Rachel thought.

'Today I'm gonna sing to Quinn in Glee and confess my love to her.'

After years of heated words, tears, and tentative friendships Rachel finally realized what always pulled her to the beautiful blonde.

She was in love; it seemed now looking back on everything she and Quinn have been through.

She was in love with Quinn Fabray, and damn if she wasn't going to show it to her in a big dramatic show in true Rachel Berry fashion.

After hours of soul searching she realized, while at one point she may have been in love with Finn, her heart has always, in one way or another, belonged to Quinn. Now with graduation fast approaching and Quinn giving her Metro North passes Rachel knew what she had to do.

Was it crazy? Yes, yes it was. I mean for god sakes, she's not even sure if Quinn likes her back. But if the shy glances, lingering touches, and mild flirting were anything to go on then yeah Quinn loves her back. And that thought alone was enough for Rachel's stomach to be attacked by butterflies once more.

With one more internal pep talk Rachel steeled her nerves and entered the choir room. For once she wasn't the first one to arrive; everyone was already there, well of course except for Me. Schue. (Was he ever on time?)

Rachel caught a glimpse of blond in the corner of her eye and she lost her breath for a second. There she was, Quinn Fabray, in all her glory sitting in the back chatting idly with Santana and Brittney, who were of course connected by their linked pinkies. Secretly Rachel envied them; she wanted that for her and Quinn. Hopefully after this song she'll have it.

As if sensing Rachel's gaze on her Quinn turned away from her conversation and caught Rachel's gaze. Her features visibly softened as she gave the tiny brunette a shy wave and small smile. In return she got the classic 100 watt Rachel Berry smile, which gave her tingles, and an excited wave. It looked as if Rachel was about to approach her but then Mr. Schue came in and it looked as if Rachel tensed, like she was nervous. But that's ridiculous because Rachel Berry doesn't get nervous. Right?

"Okay guys before we start Rachel has a song she wants to sing for us, so Rachel you have the floor." As Mr. Schue talked Quinn noticed Rachel pulled out her cellphone and quickly typed something out before pocketing the device once more and taking the floor.

Quinn's curiosity was quickly squashed when she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She pulled it out and checked her unread text;  
'This is for you, I hope you accept'  
XX Rach

'she's singing a song to me?' Quinn felt her stomach flutter in excitement. 'And what did that last part mean? Accept what?'

'Deep breaths Rachel, you can do this' Rachel signaled to Brad to start playing.

As the first two chords filled the air Quinn was immediately sucked into the performance. Although the song was unfamiliar to her she knew that Rachel had something important to tell her with this song. So she let the lyrics of the first verse wash over her as she felt the emotion Rachel was giving off as she sung.

_'Something always brings me back to you._   
_It never takes too long._   
_No matter what I say or do I'll still feel you here 'til the moment I'm gone._

_You hold me without touch._  
 _You keep me without chains._  
 _I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love and not feel your rain.'_  
  
Man hands  
Treasure trail  
Rupaul  
All those harsh names and slushy's that were thrown at her by the hands of Quinn Fabray. But that never deterred Rachel on her quest to acquire Quinn as her friend.

But why? Why was Quinn so special? Why did she always chase after Quinn? Why not Kurt or Mercedes? But she was always pulled to Quinn. Thinking back in it now it all seems so simple, she could laugh at her stupidity and blindness.

_'Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._   
_Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._   
_But you're on to me and all over me.'_

Her eyes locked on Quinn, she was exposing her true emotions to her. Every day she fell a little more for the ex-cheerleader, and she tired of free falling. She wanted Quinn to accept her and give her a place to land or let her go and to continue to drift off into unknown space. But she hoped Quinn choose the gist option because Rachel wasn't sure she could take it if Quinn rejected her. She has wormed her way into her heart and taken a permanent residence.

 _'You loved me 'cause I'm fragile._  
 _When I thought that I was strong._  
 _But you touch me for a little while and all my fragile strength is gone.'_  
  
Quinn felt like she was floating, Rachel was declaring her love for Quinn in front of the whole Glee club. In front of Finn Hudson, the boy Rachel was sure was the love of her life. Nut now it's not about Finn, no this was about Rachel and Quinn and the thing that always brought them back to each other.

Rachel was always there whenever Quinn was at her lowest, even though she would tell her to go away and leave her alone she was glad Rachel never listened and stayed anyway. Everyone thought Quinn was so strong, but she wasn't she had weaknesses too. Weaknesses she only let Rachel see, because somewhere in her heart she knew she could trust Rachel with her insecurities, and her heart.

Rachel was Quinn's kryptonite, the crack in her almost impenetrable armor, and she was alright with that.

Their eyes met again on the second chorus and a flurry of emotions was going through her hazel eyes at once, bit Quinn hoped Rachel could see the love shining through.

 _'Set me free, leave me be. I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity._  
 _Here I am and I stand so tall, just the way I'm supposed to be._  
 _But you're on to me and all over me.'_  
  
The piano speed picked up as the ending neared. Rachel started to sing her heart outs she put everything she was out there in the open.

 _'I live here on my knees as I try to make you see that you're everything I think I need here on the ground._  
 _But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go._  
 _The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me_  
 _ **DOWN** '_  
  
And as Rachel belted out that line, and held that note, and fucking owned the song like Quinn knew she could the blond teen knew she had nothing to fear because Rachel had the same intense feelings she did and everything was going to be okay.

Rachel on the other hand had tears blurring her vision, such raw emotion spilling out from her heart. And deep down she knew this was right, she knew somehow Quinn and her would find their way to each other. They were stuck inside each other's gravitational pull.

They've always walked that fine line between love and hate, between mortal enemies and…

Friends?

Best Friends?

Girlfriends?

Lovers?

Rachel felt a heat come to her cheeks at that last thought, but pushed it to the back of her mind as she finished the song.

After the crescendo of the last line the piano slowed back down into the light peaceful melody from the first verse.

_'You're on to me, on to me, and all over..._   
_Something always brings me back to you._   
_It never takes too long.'_

Rachel finally let the tears she was holding back fall as she finally broke eye contact with Quinn and let her eyes scan the room.

Santana and Brittney gave her knowing looks.

Kurt and Mercedes looked close to tears of their own.

Puck winked at her and gave her a thumb up.

And everyone else was still in awe, and stuck in the trance that Rachel had put them under. Everyone except…

Finn

Crap

Finn had a smug smile on his face like he had just won the lotto or something.

Of fucking course he thought the song was for him. Even thought she was the one to breakup with him. And she told him she wasn't in love with him anymore. And told him she no longer wanted to pursue a relationship with him.

Was he really that dense?

Quinn was slowly coming down from cloud nine was about to approach Rachel when she saw Finn fucking Hudson get up and pull Rachel into a too tight awkward hug. She instantly saw red.

What the fuck did he think he was doing hugging  _her_  girl? That sing was for  _Quinn_  not Finn, where does he get off thinking he can get Rachel back? Rachel was  _hers_  and she wasn't going to let the jolly green giant ruin it for her. She shot up and stalked towards the front of the room to claim what was hers.

Rachel wasn't faring well on her part ether. Finn was crushing her in a too tight hug spewing nonsense like, 'I knew you didn't wanna breakup', 'were meant to be together', and 'of course I'll take you back'.

No, No,  **NO**

This was all wrong; she's supposed to have Quinn not Finn. And as if her thoughts summoned her she heard the melodic and angry voice of the girl who held her heart.

"Let her go Finn" Quinn demanded using her HBIC tone. Finn finally released Rachel from the hug and turned around to give Quinn an annoyed expression.

"Quinn this has nothing to do with you, can't you see Rachel wants me back, stop being so jealous that you can't have me, and let Rachel and I be happy." He turned around to attempt to give Rachel a kiss, attempt being the key word, but instead got a swift knee to his groin courtesy of Quinn Fabray.

"Keep your dirty paws of  _my_  girl Hudson" Quinn growled throwing a fierce glare at the boy rolling on the ground in pain. Mr. Schue was of course no help as he just stared at the scene unfold slack-jawed.

Quinn turned her attention back to Rachel and her face softened again. She walked toward the girl caressed her cheek. She leaned in till she was a breath away from the brunettes' lips and whispered 'I accept' before pulling the young Broadway star into a kiss that was long overdue.

Rachel's senses were on overdrive as they were being invaded by Quinn, the feel of her smooth skin, the scent of coconuts coming from her hair, the taste of her pineapple lip-gloss, the sound of her heavy breathing. And as they pulled away for air, the sight of her hazel eyes that spoke of Quinn's love for her. Words were unnecessary Rachel could feel her love consuming her, warming her. They were so into their own little world they didn't even hear Finn whining in the background.

"But Rachel is in love with me" he said in his annoying, 'woe is me, I'm the victim' voice while still on the floor cupping his junk.

"Oh let it go Finessa she's over you and moving onto better things" Santana said, and the glee club looked at her like she was crazy, did she just stand up for Rachel?

"Stop looking at me like that, I'll stick up for the midget if I want, she just happens to annoy me less the Finnept the golden boy" Santana defended. Luckily she was saved form the clubs scrutiny by her girlfriend.

"Yay this means we can go on double dates now San" Brittney squealed, and Santana could only smile and peck her girl on the lips, man she loves Brittney.

"Way to go Jew babe, you got your girl and another one of my fantasies has come true." Puck cheered while leering at the girls who didn't even hear him.

"That's gross Puckerman" Santana sneered

"Hey I'm a guy with needs" then he and Santana began to bicker back and forth.

Back in Faberry world, the girls were just reveling in the moment.

"Wanna get out of here?" Quinn asked

"Yes please" Rachel replied pulling Quinn out of the room leaving the Glee club behind in confusion, and with a juicy new piece of gossip.


End file.
